Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for prohibiting facial exposure to projected light from various computer-controlled devices.
Description of the Related Art
Computing systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Such computing systems may include fixed robot devices, such as within an automotive factory or production line. In this way, performance costs are controlled and maintained. Moreover, the computing systems can include an Internet of Things (IoT), which is the interconnection of computing devices scattered across the globe using the existing Internet infrastructure. IoT devices may be embedded in a variety of physical devices or products, such as home appliances, manufacturing devices, industrial printers, automobiles, thermostats, smart traffic lights, vehicles, buildings, etc.